


The Seven Villains

by thelastperformer



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastperformer/pseuds/thelastperformer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven villains who run recklessly and get crazy.</p><p>(Block B as criminals, told through a couple of their music videos.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NalinA

**Author's Note:**

> **I want to be clear that I am not depicting Block B as they are as people, but rather the characters they're portraying through their music videos.**

It was 7:30.  
He’d heard about the new kid at school – a wild delinquent with bleached hair from overseas. He wasn’t planning on fighting until he’d found the message painted on the wall and realized one of his girlfriends was missing. Jaehyo gathered the best and strongest people he knew he could trust, and went to get his girl back.

* * *

Zico tried to refrain from drinking before his fight. He really did, but he was so damn excited he couldn’t help himself. The girl was easy enough to kidnap, and the message was easy enough to leave. He’d finally get to meet Jaehyo – the talk of the town and the leader of the biggest gang, Black Dragon. He’d heard that he was a huge, athletic guy who always got his way.  
And, man, did Zico want to end that.  
When thugs he’d recruited decided to start messing with the bait, Zico decided it was time to warm up. He spun a coin to time himself and, before it fell, left the boy unconscious at the bar. Stretching, Zico called his two boys – two boys Jaehyo had fortunately always overlooked – to grab the girl and head up to the roof.  
They’d been cramped in the basement of the bar waiting, and damn, it felt good to stretch and punch something.  
“Ha, okay, okay okay,” he’d said, trying to calm himself, leading them up the narrow, dimly lit halls of the bar. Kyung, his right hand man – a wanna-be pretty boy he knew he could trust with his life – followed behind him with a baseball bat. He was ready and armed. Taeil was in charge of the hostage (and seemed to be enjoying it). He was the smallest and most evil mastermind Zico had ever met. He was ready.

* * *

The first guy Jaehyo called was P.O. He was a tall kid, with a fierce attitude, and who wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. Then he called in his duo – U-kwon and B-bomb. They tended to come as a set. U-kwon had a cute smile, but was ruthless once he found a reason to get wild. B-bomb was a loose cannon, and a mysterious one at that. Not even Jaehyo could tell what he was thinking, but he knew he wasn’t gonna underestimate the guy who’d snuck in to his hideout and stolen his girl, and he needed someone equally as dangerous.  
The four burned down the old hideout and, cracking knuckles and destroying evidence, went on their way.

* * *

They met on the roof.  
The returnee looked even more wild than expected. His hair was platinum and he was wearing a bright red jacket over slumped shoulders. Jaehyo didn’t like the look in his eyes. It was crazy – uncontrollable.  
“Jaehyo, huh? I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
Jaehyo scoffed. “And?”  
The light caught his eyes. This guy was dangerous. “I wanted to introduce myself. The way I see it, you’ve got two choices: join me or fight me.”  
“I don’t know,” U-kwon drawled, smirking.  
“Gotta say I was expecting more.” P.O. stifled a laugh.  
Zico did the same. “You think I’m scared of you? If you think that, you’re seriously mistaken. I’m giving you a fair chance.” He spoke past a lollipop he was finishing. Zico took heavy, unpredictable steps towards Jaehyo.  
Jaehyo met him in the middle. “As if I’d surrender to you.”  
Zico toyed with the necklaces dangling from his neck. “Those are cute,” he taunted. “It’d be a shame if I had to beat that pretty face of yours.”  
He hit his hand away, struggling to maintain his composure. “Listen to me – I don’t lie. Everything about me is perfect, and I will not lose.”  
Zico pushed him. “Oh yeah?”  
Again, Jaehyo hit his arm away. This time, hard enough to send him back a few steps.  
“That’s it, then.” Zico dropped his lollipop on the ground and rose his hands to signal. “We’re gonna go crazy.”  
Both gangs merged in to one in the middle of the rooftop, fists hitting and missing faces and stomachs and arms as they fought. U-kwon excitedly rushed the pretty little boy on the other side of the roof. He wanted to wipe that smile off his face. P.O., on the other hand, was caught dealing with a couple guys, looking the most dangerous of the bunch.  
B-bomb had had his eyes on the little genius since he caught saw him. He knew he’d be trouble. He’d fought his way through three or four insignificant thugs, across the roof to reach him, and was dragging him, only thinking of how much blood might be in his head when he cracked it open, when he staggered.  
Zico was tired of the background noise and slammed as hard as he could on the ground. Everybody else was dispensable. At this point, he only wanted Jaehyo.  
And Jaehyo complied.  
He was the only one still standing.  
“You all just stay down while we finish this,” Zico growled.  
Jaehyo shot a look back at his boys – they weren’t in great condition. U-kwon had stumbled back in to a trashcan, but was pulling out of it. B-bomb and P.O. were both rousing after hitting their heads – and they were furious. Zico’s boys were getting to their feet as well. Everyone else was in too much pain from the fight to get up or unconscious from the fall.  
“Are we going crazy or what?” Jaehyo yelled.  
The two walls collided again and tumbled with each other again. This time, the punches were harder and the kicks were faster. The fight before was to weed out the weakest ones. This time was for real. They were pinning each other beneath themselves and trying to crack jaws or skulls or wills or anything that might break.  
Eventually, it was just Jaehyo and Zico.  
There was one punch left and they both knew it. This last hit was everything. It would determine who the winner was.

* * *

The two were sprawled on the ground, barely far enough so that they couldn’t reach each other, and exhausted enough to not want to. Jaehyo took a breath. “You’re not bad, transfer student.”  
“So you gonna join me, or what? I’m telling you – we could do great things together.”  
Jaehyo remained silent.  
“Hah?” Zico scowled. “I won, right? So how about it?”  
“You didn’t win.”  
“Look, pretty boy – I don’t just mean to take over this damn little town. I’m talking the country. The world. I want you and your boys’ help.”  
Zico had him. He knew he did. He’d piqued his interest with the fight and sealed the deal with ambition.  
“What’s your name?”  
“You can call me Zico. Nickname I got overseas. Pretty boy’s Kyung, and the smaller one is Taeil.”  
“I didn’t ask that.” Jaehyo sighed.  
Zico laughed. “It’s gonna be a pleasure working with you, Jaehyo.”


	2. NILILI MAMBO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years after meeting, the group takes to the sea to see what storms they can bring to the rest of Asia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I want to be clear that I am not depicting Block B as they are as people, but rather the characters they're portraying through their music videos.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I got lazy typing their stage names lol so if they're just with each other, they tend to call each other by their real names (with the exception of Zico). Just think of them as code names to hide their real identities. (They're really fooling people with U-kwon and P.O.)

They’d landed in Vietnam, only to find out that they were wanted there, too. The group hadn’t been in Korea since they fled and picked up piracy for a time. It was fun – right up until Zico had taken a blow to the face and gone nearly blind in his right eye. And, as it turned out, Vietnam had probably the most recent pictures of them on their wanted posters, from the last time they were there causing trouble. It was as good a place as any, Zico said, to find an underground doctor to fix his eye. They already had hideouts claimed and they already had a name for themselves. But first, he wanted to relax.  
He found a nice massage parlor. The woman recognized him right away from the poster and hurriedly made an opening for him. He fucking ruled this town, and he knew it. Any place in the city’s underground would make space for him.  
Zico was just starting to loosen up when he heard the familiar sound of a click from a briefcase. There was a few seconds of Zico debating with himself whether or not he wanted to see what was in the briefcase, but curiosity got the better of him. He gestured for the woman to take the towel off his eyes and told her to get out.  
Two very large diamonds were in the case behind him. It must have been for one of the other crimelords that frequented the woman’s shop, but Zico decided he’d wanted to relax. He leaned backwards until the henchmen left.  
He’d relax, alright.  
He grabbed the case and ran happily down the hall to meet Taeil, who was trying to pick out the snacks he wanted to eat while he waited for Zico. He was the only one who’d agreed to go and make sure everything went smoothly at the doctor.  
“Check it out!” Zico yelled, presenting the case to his mastermind friend. “I scored us some diamonds.”  
“Diamonds?” He echoed in disbelief, grabbing the case excitedly. “Fuck yeah!”  
Zico nodded knowingly. “Can you open it?” Zico asked, leaning down to watch him work.  
Taeil set it down and started using sticky fingers to break the code. “Where’d you get it?”  
“Don’t worry about that,” Zico mumbled.

* * *

To people that didn’t know the group of pirates well, P.O served as a body double for the “tall, blonde haired wild man.” P.O had dyed his hair blonde while Zico changed his style and, after the incident, started wearing an eye patch. It, at least, helped keep guys who didn’t know any better away from the healing Zico until they’d landed.  
Though the group had grown close, P.O still found himself spending his downtime with the people he was most familiar with. Jaehyo left him, of course, to go pick up whatever woman would have him. So, this time, it was B-Bomb he’d wound up gambling with. There was a lot of money on the table (and guns under the table), so there was no way they weren’t going to win.

* * *

Zico threw the briefcase down in a fit of rage.  
He opened his mouth to yell, but instead, heard the soft click of the latch releasing on the briefcase. Taeil gaped at him.  
“What the hell?” He breathed through a disbelieving smile, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Who cares, man.” Zico laughed, popping the case open on the table in front of them.  
The diamonds were beautiful. And just when he lifted them up to look at them, the suits ran in to the hallway in a panic. Taeil gave a laugh as Zico hurriedly shut the case and they took off running.  
This was just the sort of mayhem they lived for.

* * *

They really thought they’d gotten away with it. They’d gone in prepared to cheat. The plan had gone perfectly, really.  
But these game sharks were a little too attentive. It didn’t take long for them to catch on to the small glances and gestures P.O and B-Bomb used. It didn’t take long for the two to win, and for the sharks to pull their guns.  
“Give it up. We know you’re cheating,” the shark said.  
The other one stood, gun pointed right in to P.O’s eyes.  
P.O scoffed, slicking back his hair. “Well, you asked for it.”  
A swift punch and a shove gave the two pirates enough of a distraction to grab the case of money and run. They didn’t think they’d follow.

* * *

It was like a summer holiday once they landed. It had been a while since Kyung had time to pamper himself. He even bought new clothes and changed his hair so he could get wild in the city undetected. But first, he wanted lunch. Something other than the fish they’d been eating since they’ve been on the sea. He wanted chicken. And he wanted it as fresh as possible.

* * *

“Kyung’ll help,” Zico yelled to Taeil as they ran through the narrow alleys and hidden streets of the Vietnamese port. “We’ll use him to distract them!”  
“Use him?” Taeil laughed. “You think they’ll let us go if we give them Kyung?”  
“Maybe! He said he’d be down this way!” He shouted. The sound of running footsteps filled his ears and before he could get downstairs to Kyung’s hideout, he ran face-first in to B-bomb. “B? What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same,” he said slickly.  
“Hyung! Are you okay?” P.O asked, catching Taeil before he fell from their impact.  
“Pyo!”  
“Shit.”  
“You’re being followed!” They all yelled simultaneously, pointing over each other’s shoulders. “Damn!”  
The four scrambled down the stairs in to the building. “New plan! Split up!” Zico shouted behind him, rounding a corner and making a swift exit out of the building. B-bomb followed instinctively with a case, while P.O and Taeil took the other as they rushed down to Kyung’s hideout. They stumbled over the cooking utensils spread across the floor and the chicken that was frantically fleeing the orange-haired gangster.  
“Hey! Watch out! What the hell are you guys doing?” Kyung yelled.  
“Pyo, the case! The case!!” Taeil was yelling, pointing at Kyung as he made his way to the back exit of the building.  
P.O. stopped for just a moment, shoving the briefcase in to Kyung’s arms. “I’ll explain later, okay? Okay?” He begged, taking off after Taeil.  
Kyung instinctively slung the case behind him as he heard following footsteps. The other men ran past without seeing the trade, and followed the two escapees.

* * *

Without the other members, U-kwon didn’t know what to do with himself.  
So, he decided to work. He’d made a deal with a local arms dealer, and was just returning to base after a successful exchange. He popped open the case. The guns were all there, and they were exactly what he wanted. He couldn’t wait to try them out.

* * *

He’d lost B-bomb a few blocks ago when he turned a corner and took a short cut through an alley on his way to the bar. He would be fine; he had no doubt about that. B-bomb was likely trying to confuse their pursuers after they switched cases. Zico pushed aside worries about how comrade aside as he entered the bar. He knew Jaehyo would be here with a woman. He knew it.  
And there he was, sitting at the bar, making out with some girl.  
“Damn it, man!” Zico yelled, grabbing him by the shoulder to face him. “Don’t you do anything other than fuck girls?”  
He had a dumb smile on his face, and he was half undressed already. “Why?”  
“Just watch this, okay?” He yelled, shoving the briefcase in to his lap before making his way towards the back door.  
He stopped.  
That girl was really hot, actually.  
Zico shot a look between Jaehyo and the woman next to him. He clapped his hands together a few times. “Damn. You’re beautiful.”  
The woman smiled halfheartedly as Zico left. Jaehyo rose reluctantly from the barstool and followed his leader. “See you around,” he said with a wink.  
She waved as he left, not entirely sure she wanted to.

* * *

In the commotion, Kyung had lost his chicken. He resigned to going back to their main base to meet U-kwon with the case Taeil and P.O had given him. He met up with Jaehyo on the way.  
“I lost Zico on my way over,” he said. “But I think we lost whoever was chasing him.”  
“Yeah? P.O and Taeil gave me this one,” Kyung said, holding up a case.  
The two climbed up the stairs to the balcony where U-kwon was triple-checking his guns.  
Kyung smiled. “Boy, you sure are a sight for sore eyes.”  
They greeted each other happily. “Nice guns,” Jaehyo said. “You won’t believe what Zico’s gotten us in to. Oh—shit.” He instinctively slid behind U-kwon as the other gangsters stepped on to the balcony, guns raised.  
U-kwon matched their guns. “I got this. Don’t worry,” he said with a smirk. Finally he would be able to test his new toys. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll meet up with you.”  
“Careful, Kwon,” they mumbled, taking off through the windows and down the stairs to the street.  
He made sure his friends were in the clear before he pulled the trigger.  
“Oops.”  
That bastard cheated him out of the ammo!  
“Shit. Let’s do it again,” U-kwon said quickly, attempting to make an escape before they grabbed him and brought their pistol butts down on him.  
Well, he’d survived worse, and they weren’t gonna kill him if he was the only one who knew where everyone else was headed. No more dignity.

* * *

“You think Yukwon’s okay?” Kyung asked through pants, checking behind him as they ran for signs of either his friend or the men chasing them.  
“He’ll probably be fine,” Jaehyo answered. “Let’s just get to the rendezvous before we start worrying, huh?”  
They met up with Zico and B-bomb as they were making their way to the roof of their emergency hideout. “Were you followed?” they began asking each other frantically.  
“We lost them.”  
“We left them with U-kwon.”  
“I think we’re okay.”  
Taeil and P.O. had arrived first, and were keeping a lookout for the others and anyone else who might be coming. “There’s Kwon!” Taeil yelled, pointing downwards to the street.  
U-kwon stumbled down the street towards the building, rubbing his shoulders and wiping blood from his lips. “Damn, they didn’t go easy. I hope they’re stuck searching the building long enough for us to get out of here.”  
Zico waited for U-kwon to arrive, to check on him, before showing the rest of them what he and Taeil had found earlier that day. Kyung hesitantly handed him the case. “Are you guys ready for this? We’re gonna be so fucking rich after this.” Zico set the case down and popped it open.  
But it was empty.  
“Alright—who the fuck—Kyung? Kyung, where are they? Jaehyo! Did you give them to that girl? I swear to god—“  
“Zico, wait a sec,” Kyung stuttered.  
“…fucking… useless… all that trouble…” he was mumbling, drawing his gun.  
“Zico!”  
“Hey! Whoa! No!”  
“After all that? Are you kidding me? Where are they?” B-bomb shouted.  
“I can explain everything!”  
“Get out of here!”  
They ran, for the time being.  
“U-kwon? God damn it, U-kwon, I never suspect you! Taeil? Fuck!”  
U-kwon’s head was spinning still, but he knew well enough to get out of there while he could. P.O made an attempt to calm Zico down, but was chased off by Zico’s irritable threats. He would calm down eventually, but after losing his diamonds, he just wanted to relax by himself.  
This was just the kind of mayhem they lived for, and Zico already had plans to take it to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit convoluted, but so was the video. I hope everything made sense. (There's a short, semi-resolution to the diamond situation in the next chapter.)


	3. Be The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living the good life for a few months, trouble begins brewing in the underground.  
> It began with a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I want to be clear that I am not depicting Block B as they are as people, but rather the characters they're portraying through their music videos.**  
>  Mini-chapter for this one. A little more poetic, and I took a lot of liberties with the structure and events. Sorry if it's too cheesy with lyrics of the song stuck in there lol

They’d been away a long time.  
They were lying low, after the fiasco in Vietnam. They’d successfully stolen and smuggled the diamonds from the Vietnamese mob, thanks to Kyung. (Zico was torn between thanking him for hiding the diamonds and shooting him for _hiding the diamonds_.) They’d taken the diamonds back to Korea, where they were cut and sold by one of Zico’s acquaintances. Since then, they’d been living well. Nice apartments and homes, good furniture and clothes. They’d had it made, for the time being.  
U-Kwon had even fallen in love.  
But they weren’t very popular with the Vietnamese mob and their associates, and the woman he fell for was involved heavily in the underground. It didn’t take long for the mafia to discover U-kwon and his girlfriend, or to begin planning their revenge against Zico and his friends. (Settling their grudges against the girl would be an added bonus.) U-kwon was desperate to save her at all costs, and turned to his friends for help.  
“We’ll do what we can to support you,” they said, and began hatching their plan.  
She stayed with U-kwon and B-bomb for the time, hidden from where thugs knew where to look for her. It was fun while it lasted. They danced and laughed and ate, and U-kwon watched her from the same spot as she moved around his apartment like she’d belonged there. Misery lodged itself in to his heart, and he began to grow used to it.  
He told her their plan.  
She didn’t protest.  
“Even if I close my eyes, you won’t be erased.”  
The next morning, they began to move, but didn’t take long for things to go awry for the gang. U-kwon insisted on acting as a diversion – he would be the only one their rivals would care enough about to be delayed.  
They’d said their goodbyes softly and fleetingly the night before. “You’re all I see,” U-kwon told her before they parted. “If I can finish with them quickly enough, I’ll see you before you leave.”  
U-kwon left first on his motorcycle, knowing he would be followed. Zico and Kyung were posing as their own diversions, at a separate fake site. P.O monitored the status of their enemy as well as he could, signaling for Jaehyo and B-bomb to take her to the place Taeil had arranged for a helicopter to pick her up. P.O would stay at the house and protect the property, and warn them of any foul play.  
None of them suspected that the whole gang would meet U-kwon. He’d expected one, maybe even two, but four was too many.  
The misery plunged from his chest to his stomach as he thought of their unsaid goodbyes, the conversations he’d imagined them having. He gave up before the fight began.

* * *

The helicopter arrived later than was scheduled. When there were no signs of search parties from the other gang, P.O began calling frantically from his position, suspicious about the other gang’s plans. He raced to contact them and alert them as he ran to meet his friend. Zico and Kyung were making calls themselves, finding no sign of anyone from the rival mob.

* * *

First, there was pain. He must have been knocked unconscious.  
For how long? A few seconds, maybe? Hours?  
Then he noticed the darkness.  
If there was any light, it took the form of his girlfriend.  
He wanted to reach out and touch her.

* * *

She begged to not leave yet, to wait for Yukwon. “He’ll be here. We just have to wait a few minutes,” she said, eyes searching the horizon for any signal of the man she loved. She wanted to reach out to him one last time, but he wasn’t there. Jaehyo and B-bomb were growing restless and agitated.  
“This doesn’t feel right,” they were saying to each other.  
The calls from P.O and Zico confirmed their suspicions.  
“I’m sorry,” Jaehyo said, shoving her in to the helicopter. “It’s safer if you go. We’ll take care of Yukwon.”  
B-bomb handed her things to her. “Be safe,” he said. The helicopter took off safely, and Jaehyo and B-bomb rushed to make sure everybody else was safe.

* * *

He barely had the strength to open his eyes, to get himself back up. He heard a lot of footsteps.  
The other gang retreated as soon as the rest of them showed up. They were known for their wild ruthlessness, and 4-6 were bad odds. B-bomb was at U-kwon’s side in an instant, checking on him, and lifting him up to take him back home.  
“Is she…”  
“She’s gone, Yukwon.”  
His head dropped.  
Zico turned to look at him. His expression was harder to look at than his injuries.  
“Don’t look at me,” U-kwon said softly, closing his eyes with a sneer.  
Zico smirked, patting him gently on the arm. “Don’t worry. I know just the thing to cheer you up.”


	4. Very Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation cheer U-kwon up: rob a bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I want to be clear that I am not depicting Block B as they are as people, but rather the characters they're portraying through their music videos.**

It was rainy on the morning they’d decided to execute their plan. (Well, the rain wasn’t going to stop them, at least.)  
Zico’s voice cracked through the phone’s disrupted reception. “We haven’t pulled a heist in a while, so it’ll be fun,” it said. “Just wait right there. We’re on our way to pick you up.”  
Sure enough, a van pulled up a few minutes later. Jaehyo climbed in the back and shut the door behind them. The group changed quickly, skillfully, in the back of the van. Every so often, B-bomb would turn a head to look at them, asking whether they were done yet or not. U-kwon was up front next to him, laughing as they tripped over themselves or each other every time B-bomb swung around a corner.  
“Let’s do it,” Zico ordered.  
Everybody loaded up their guns. “Hold on,” B-bomb warned, jerking the wheel to the side. In a blaze of squealing tires and excited yells from the back seat, the van drifted skillfully in to the side of the bank, breaking up an exclusive entrance for the criminals.  
They climbed out the back, one by one, faces covered by clown masks and guns in hands. Zico stretched extravagantly.  
“Guess who’s back!” He yelled through laughter.  
“Showtime,” B-bomb mumbled to himself, watching carefully for cops before climbing out of the driver’s seat.  
They’d scoped the bank beforehand, all individually before coming together to share their observations, figuring it would be an easy place to start a party. They were right. Kyung fired a warning shot through the tellers’ glass windows. The group pulled off their masks with scowls and growls to get a better look at their hostages.  
“Here’s what’s gonna happen. You guys are all gonna stay put. One of you is gonna let us in to the safe,” Taeil demanded. The hostages did as he told (they didn’t even need the dynamite), and the group entered the safe. Inside the safe were stacks upon stacks of bills.  
U-kwon’s face lit up at the sight of it, and they began grabbing fistfuls of cash and throwing it around in celebration. P.O was yelling happily at Taeil as they ran around the room in the falling bills.  
“We’re so good!”  
“Nah, we’re very very good.”  
But as it turned out, getting in to the safe was the easy part. B-bomb stumbled back to the van with a goofy grin on his face. The group wasn’t quite satisfied with just the haul and no chaos. (And, Zico thought, it would be a shame not to use Taeil’s explosives.)  
“Let’s have some fun,” Zico shouted with a smile.  
“Let’s tear this place up,” P.O agreed. He raised his gun and opened fired at the windows and ceiling. He got a good scare out of the civilians that way – the scrambled around like bees in a hive, dropping their purses and bags as they scrambled out of the way of the debris. He snatched a woman’s purse from her, eyeing her carefully. There was nothing important in it. Nothing of value when he dumped it out. Why was she holding on to it so tightly? (Could he look like his clown mask with her lipstick…?)  
Kyung was enjoying himself marking up the bank with spray paint – letting everybody know just who was back in town and ready to cause trouble. Jaehyo was having his own fun after finding a particularly attractive woman crying in the corner.  
“Aw,” he cooed, kneeling down. “Hey now, don’t cry. Oh, you are beautiful, aren’t you?”  
She looked up at him with teary eyes from behind large frames. “Should we go somewhere to be alone?” She asked softly.

* * *

“Set it up over there,” Zico instructed. Taeil popped a lollipop in his mouth and gave him an OK sign with his fingers before wedging the dynamite between the safe doors. “We’ll make it look like we broke in.”  
“Got it, boss.”  
“We needed an audience, but we’re all done here. U-kwon, P.O, get everybody out before we blow the place,” Zico said. B-bomb helped him load the money in to the van quickly, always keeping an eye out for security. (But Taeil and P.O seemed to have that under control.)

* * *

Jaehyo should have known it was a trap, right from the beginning. No girl would have suggested they go somewhere private! But there she was, taking off her blazer, ready to fight him because she knew she’d be able to handle at least one of villains. (And she was certainly handling him well, beating the shit out of him.)

* * *

U-kwon was searching for any other civilians, shouting down the halls that they’d get caught in the explosion if they stayed in hiding. There was a locked door. “Hey!” He shouted, slamming on the door. “Hey, if you don’t come out, I’m gonna go in!” He could hear movement beyond the door, but no response. “Well, I’m coming in, then,” he murmured, kicking the door open.  
Shit.  
Security was coming in the back way, and they had dogs.  
He was in the wrong fucking place.  
U-kwon spun around and jolted out the door before trying to slam it closed behind him.

* * *

Kyung was right down the hall, dealing with security issues of his own. It didn’t take him long to use his own charm and cunning to have them locked up in the employee break room (and was kind enough to leave them food to eat). Kyung wasn’t about to let them stop these villains from having their fun!

* * *

U-kwon met up with P.O in the AV room. They double checked for civilians, watching Zico and Taeil create their own mayhem in the lobby after evacuating innocents. Security was pouring in to the building (from all the wrong entrances).  
“Look at them, trying so hard. So cute,” U-kwon mumbled.  
“We’ve got five minutes, let’s get going.” The two rushed back to the lobby.

* * *

Zico was admiring his men’s handiwork. The destruction to the building was just beautiful. These guys were absolute professionals, and Zico wasn’t sure he’d ever felt prouder of his friends than he did at that moment.  
Taeil was just as excited. Another heist well done. They’d gone crazy for the first time in a while, and it felt great. “Very, very good,” he said to himself.  
P.O and U-kwon came in to the lobby eagerly.  
“We taking this?”  
“The dynamite’s set up to explode! Put it back!”  
“Squeeze it between the doors!”  
“What’s the matter with you?”  
Kyung and Jaehyo entered the lobby shortly after, as P.O and Zico tossed the explosives between themselves, scrambling to put it back before the timer was up.  
“Get in the van!”  
“We’re getting out of here!”  
“Let’s go!”  
“Are you ready?”  
The seven men scrambled in to the van and Taeil, with a smile, set off the detonators for the explosives, blowing up the building and destroying any physical evidence that they were ever there.


	5. Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to avoid capture after the bank robbery, Block B changes their look once again and takes to the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am an exceptional thief, Mrs. McClane. And since I'm moving up to kidnapping, you should be more polite." - Hans Gruber (Alan Rickman) from Die Hard (1988).  
>  **I want to be clear that I am not depicting Block B as they are as people, but rather the characters they're portraying through their music videos.**  
> 

A young girl wandered on to the carnival grounds. There were a few lights on in a couple displays, but the grounds were quiet and motionless, except for the wind. She approached a window full of mannequins in masks. The clown masks looked familiar, like she’d seen them somewhere before. She wandered closer to the window, trying to remember where she’d seen them.  
The blue one moved.  
She jumped—stumbling backwards—in to—something?  
The girl spun around and fainted, face to face with another clown-masked mannequin.  
Zico watched her fall, made sure she was really unconscious, before he lifted her up.  
“Let’s go!”  
They filed out from behind the glass, the group taking off their masks slowly, grinning as they did. They took the girl to their tent, and set her down on the sofa.  
They were lying low (or as low as they could, at least). The bank robbery was all fun and games, but it turned out to be pretty big news, so they got out of the city as quickly as they could. They’d used the money from the bank to change their image (to keep from being recognized) and start up a travelling circus. The travelling circus had the benefit of never being in one spot for too long, as well as being loads of fun. They’d even picked up some other performers (some other criminals) during their time on the road. If the boys knew how to do anything really well, it was get crazy.  
“Aw, did she run away to join the circus? Isn’t that every little kids dream?” Kyung was saying, watching her carefully as she slept.  
Zico was practicing piano for a new show in a few days. The rest were relaxing, waiting for the girl to wake up to figure out just what it was she was doing there. (Was she an undercover cop? They didn’t find a badge on her, at least.) He’d been practicing all night, waiting for the girl. He never thought it would take so long for her to wake up. The poor thing must be tired.  
Zico finished his piece. He looked back at his friends and the girl on the sofa. It would be morning soon, and he was tired of waiting. “Yahoooo!” He yelled. She bolted upright, looking around with wide eyes at the men surrounding her. “If you wanted to join the circus… well, you hit the jackpot.”  
He took her in to the hall and sat her down at a table. “So you want to audition? Well, what do you want to do?”  
She stuttered an incoherent answer as Zico danced around the table, spouting nonsense questions about her qualifications.  
He took a seat across from her and slammed his head and fists on the table. “Well, I guess we’ll give you chance. What are your talents?” He didn’t wait for his response before he hit the table again. “How about you be the dummy in my ventriloquist act?”  
She had no chance to answer before Zico was leaning in the room she’d woken up in. “P.O! Jaehyo! Get her in for wardrobe!”  
The two men came from the room and took her to a different building. Jaehyo measured her seriously, nodding in approval. They definitely had outfits for her.  
P.O was focused on their actual mission – to scare her in to not realizing who they were or what they were doing. It seemed to be working. Her eyes were constantly moving between the two of them and herself. Jaehyo’s nonchalant movements seemed to be confusing her even more. P.O smiled, taking a bite of a novelty snack they sold shaped like a roach.  
“I’ll get ready for tonight’s show. You keep an eye on her, alright?” P.O said. “Show her around, let her get to know everybody if she’s gonna be part of the show from now on.”  
Jaehyo nodded again. P.O strode out of the building to meet with Zico and come up with a plan.  
“We do most of the stuff ourselves, since our staff is small,” Jaehyo explained. “I’ll take you to meet them. Here,” he said, offering her a lollipop. “You’re not a bad model.”  
He took the girl back to the building where she’d woken up. U-kwon had moved the couch over, and set up a table to gamble over mahjong on. He was playing with one of the other troupe members, another criminal on the run from the law. U-kwon was winning, and boasting about it loudly. Jaehyo pulled the seat next to U-kwon out for her, and took a seat next to her and across from U-kwon. U-kwon seemed nice enough (though maybe he was cheating, from the looks of it). The girl watched him carefully, starting to relax.  
Until, that is, the man across from her threw his hands down on the table and stood up. U-kwon rose to match him, and sharp look in his eye.  
“You’re fucking cheating!” The man pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it straight at U-kwon.  
“Oh, hell no,” he muttered, swiftly delivering a punch to the other man’s face that sent him stumbling back in to the wall. Jaehyo stood up to try to mitigate damages between the troupe mates, but gave up as U-kwon pounced the other man before he had a chance to get up.  
The girl saw her chance to run during the confusion and took it. She slipped out the door and started running down the hallway. Taeil was just coming in the doorway to join the game after dinner, but instead met the girl trying to escape.  
“Hey,” he said with a wicked grin, “you aren’t leaving are you? The fun’s just getting started.” He rubbed his knife and fork together. The metal screeched in protest. The girl backed away from him slowly, and he cornered her against the wall. He held up the fork towards her neck. “Why don’t you tell me where you’re headed?”  
She did the only thing she could think to do, and held out the candy Jaehyo had handed her earlier.  
Taeil looked at it. “Did Jaehyo give you this?”  
She nodded.  
“Well,” he said, taking it, “Jaehyo’ll watch you right?” He opened the candy and stuck it in his mouth before wandering in to the room with everybody else.  
The girl breathed a sigh of relief before taking off running. The sun was beginning to rise now, and she just might be able to get away before any of them realize she’s gone. The rides were starting up and the carnival was coming to life. She’d gotten her hopes up too soon.  
The group had heard from Taeil that she was on her way out, once he saw Jaehyo trying to stop U-kwon from beating the other man to death. Zico gave swift orders to find her and prevent her from leaving. They couldn’t get caught now. So, B-bomb piled in to the car to circle the grounds in case she got too far. The rest of them hopped on bikes to search the grounds more efficiently. She managed to slip behind the car, nestled right in B-bomb’s blind spot, while the rest of them passed right by her.  
She was safe for a brief moment, before B-bomb took off in the car to search the grounds.  
Kyung was waiting with a cheerful smile and an umbrella.  
She turned to look at him, all hopes of escape disappearing like the morning mist.  
“Aiiight,” he drawled. “You can help me practice my new act.”  
He took her by the arm and took her to a different tent. More and more of the carnival troupe was waking and moving amongst the rides and attractions. Two women helped Kyung pin her up to a spinning board.  
“Don’t be worried, now, I’m really good at this,” he said, flipping a knife in to the air and catching it again. The women spun her from side to side as Kyung talked and talked about his new act. He threw the knife suddenly, and it stuck in to the board with a twang.  
“Pretty good, right?” He said.  
She looked next to her at the knife. It was a real knife.  
“Let’s get you to wardrobe. Minhyuk has been trying to find the perfect outfit for you all night,” Kyung said. He took her to another new tent she hadn’t seen before. B-bomb was waiting, clothes strewn across the ground.  
They tied her to the wall since “she had a tendency to run away.” B-bomb held different outfits up to her, commenting on each one as he did.  
“What about this one?” He held up a maid’s outfit. “It would look good on you.”  
“No,” she said with widened eyes. She was _not_ about to go in front of an audience like that.  
“Well, I need to think about this some more, then,” he said, scratching his head. “Jaehyo!” He called. “Take her to get her hair done.”  
“My hair?” She echoed breathlessly.  
Jaehyo entered the tent, untied her, and took her out to the street. U-kwon was waiting in a costume and wig to do her hair and makeup without scaring her due to his violent burst earlier that night. Jaehyo sat her down and U-kwon began cutting her hair.  
“You interrupted my practice,” Jaehyo said, flipping a flag in to the air and catching it. “Circus life isn’t easy, you know. Lots of rehearsals.”  
“He’s right, you know. It’s a lot of work, if you really wanna try for it,” U-kwon agreed, chopping away carelessly at her hair. “I’ll cut your hair like mine,” he added with a laugh.  
Jaehyo showed her a few tricks with the flags while U-kwon finished with her hair. U-kwon explained that he was doing it outside so he wouldn’t have to sweep later. All in all, they were waiting for a sign about what to do with the girl. Zico finally felt safe enough that she wasn’t with the police, but they had to do something about this girl.  
Zico called them all and told them to bring the girl. They were going to show her their rehearsal. U-kwon finished cutting and styling her hair, and the two of them took the girl to show them their dress rehearsal for their evening shows.  
They asked her what part she wanted to do – how she wanted to fit in to the show. They did a couple trial runs, with her on roller skates. They got wild, running around the tent, acting like they were born circus performers. She laughed and joined in, and in that instant Zico knew they were home free.  
Jaehyo and Zico took her back to their costume tent and threw clothes at her to try one and told her to pick the one she liked most. Jaehyo helped her finish getting ready and helped her with her makeup while Zico finish preparations for the show.  
“Was it fun?” Jaehyo asked her.  
She smiled. “It wasn’t bad.”  
He took her by the hand and led her to where they were performing. It was an all-out performance full of energy and laughs. One of their best yet. It ended with a burst of fire and encore performances from most of the troupe. They bowed and the lights turned out.  
The carnival cleared slowly and grew dark again as the night grew deeper. It had been a long night for the criminals.  
“What do you say?” Zico asked. “Want to join us on the road?”  
“We’ll pay you well,” P.O added.  
She seemed to consider it, but spun on her heels. “I think I’ll go home,” she decided, flipping the bird as she left. “You oppas are crazy.”  
They stopped mid-wave as she left with a smirk. Jaehyo stood, frozen in shock. After all he’d done for her?  
“Shit. Shit,” Zico said. “She’s probably with the cops. Hey!” He yelled, chasing after her. Kyung panicked, following them.  
“Damnit, this is all your fault.”  
“We have to catch her!”  
“How is it my fault?”  
“Wait, what about closing this place down?”  
“Hey!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another mini-type chapter for Bastarz's "Zero for Conduct," but I'm not sure yet. I have an idea for how to portray the story, and an idea for how "HER" _might_ be able to fit in in the event that they go back to a bad boy/villain concept for their next concept. But this is all for now.  
>  Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote it just because I miss Block B ha ha. I hope they have a comeback next year!


End file.
